1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of measuring and recording the amount of torque applied to a specific bolt.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses and methods of measuring the amount of torque applied to a bolt are well known in the art. FIG. 1 is an example of a typical torque wrench that measures the amount of torque applied to a bolt. However, tools like the torque wrench illustrated in FIG. 1 are not always precise in the exact measurement of torque applied the bolt. Moreover, these types of torque wrenches are not able to record the amount of torque applied to an individual bolt.
In the many industries, a heightened standard exists for all facets of construction, assembly, and maintenance. This is especially true in the aircraft industry. In aircraft construction, assembly, and maintenance, it is desirable to measure and catalog the amount of torque applied to every single bolt in the aircraft. These torque values can then be reported to the Federal Aviation Administration and the owner of the aircraft. Current methods of measuring and recording the torque values involve measuring the torque with a torque wrench, like the one illustrated in FIG. 1, and recording the torque value in a database. Unfortunately, this method presents a large opportunity for erroneous measurement and recordation when a multiplicity of bolts are involved.
Piezoelectric compounds are also well known in the art. FIG. 2A is an illustration of a piezoelectric crystal, such as quartz. Piezoelectric compounds physically deform when exposed to an electrical signal or field. Conversely, piezoelectric compounds also polarize and generate an electrical potential when an external force is applied to them. FIG. 2B is an illustration of the polarization of an individual piezoelectric crystal under an external pressure. The polarization of a plurality of crystals generates a net electrical potential across the entire piezoelectric compound. In fact, piezoelectric compounds exhibit this phenomenon so predictably and precisely that piezoelectric compounds can be used for very accurate pressure measurements. Piezoelectric compounds are preferable to other types of pressure measurement devices because they do not distort or otherwise deteriorate when repeatedly expanded and contracted. Because torque and pressure are directly related in a threaded apparatus like a bolt, the resulting electrical potential of a piezoelectric compound can be used to precisely measure the applied torque.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus and method for measuring and recording the torque applied to a bolt without the need to physically record the measurement from a torque wrench. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus and method that measures the torque applied to a bolt using a piezoelectric compound. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus and method for recording the amount of torque applied to a specific bolt.